You just have to believe
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: YEWON ONESHOT! Yesung mulai merasa lelah dengan hubungannya dan Siwon berusaha untuk kembali meyakinkannya/"Aku ingin putus,"/"Masalah fanservice lagi, huh?"/"Kau tahu aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, bukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan,"/"Aku mohon jangan menangis, sayang."/Apa kau sungguh akan baik-baik saja jika aku memberimu waktu untuk sendiri?"/DLDR!


**A/N **: Warning! (?)  
ini ff absurd banget sumpah, aku sampai bingung mau ngasih genre apa lol  
biasanya kan ff ku dipenuhi deskripsi yang berbelit-belit, nah di sini malah hampir ngga ada deskripsi  
kebanyakan dialog (kalo bisa disebut dialog sih, soalnya yang banyak ngomong cuma satu orang doang xD)  
Selamat membaca bagi yang masih mau baca \^o^/

.

**You Just Have To Believe**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : romance, hurt (?) fluff (?)

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Yewon belong to each other :p

**Inspired by** : B2st – _will you be alright_

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

.

_Have you thought through the words you just spit out?_

_Do you know that you can't turn things back easily?_

.

Siwon berjalan menuju apartment-nya dengan menarik sebuah koper besar di tangan kirinya, sesekali _namja _tampan itu tampak berdecak kesal sambil meremas ponsel berwarna hitam di tangannya yang lain. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi ini adalah yang keberapa puluh kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya jawaban dari operator yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dan tidak dapat menerima panggilannya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?" Siwon menggumam pelan sambil memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka pintu apartment-nya.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka, Siwon menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam apartment masih dengan berusaha mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dan kemungkinan bisa membuat Yesung mendiamkannya seperti ini. Meskipun sekarang Yesung tengah menjalankan tugas militernya sebagai _public worker_, tapi Siwon yakin itu bukan alasan mengapa _namja _manis tersebut tidak sempat menjawab panggilannya, atau setidaknya membalas salah satu pesan yang ia kirimkan sejak tadi malam.

Ia pikir Yesung akan sangat senang saat ia mengatakan ia mendapatkan _break _selama akhir pekan ini, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa hari. Ia sungguh merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dari lima bulan vakum dari Super Junior itu.

Biasanya sepadat apapun jadwal individual yang mereka miliki, mereka tetap masih bisa bertemu saat Super Junior melakukan aktivitas bersama. Tapi sekarang? Ia masih harus bersabar dan menunggu 19 bulan lagi untuk bisa kembali seperti itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yesung mengatakan bahwa _namja _manis itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan merengek pada Siwon agar kembali ke Korea hari itu juga untuk menemuinya. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebenarnya, predikat Yesung yang terkenal sebagai salah satu _hyung _yang sangat dewasa di Super Junior itu tidak akan berlaku lagi kalau ia sudah bersama Choi Siwon.

Siwon tahu sifat Yesung yang seperti itu mungkin adalah akibat karena selama ini ia terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi jujur saja, sampai sejauh ini hal itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Menurutnya, sikap Yesung yang seperti itu secara tidak langsung justru menunjukkan bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang istimewa untuk _namja _bersuara _baritone _tersebut.

Karena ia tahu dengan pasti, _namja _bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika berada di sekitar orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan ia merasa sangat beruntung karena ia termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang tersebut.

Siwon baru saja berniat untuk kembali menghubungi Yesung, namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang _namja _duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Meskipun dari sebelah sini ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, namun Siwon tahu dengan pasti siapa _namja _pemilik surai hitam legam itu. Mengenal _namja _itu selama belasan tahun tentu saja cukup untuk membuat ia langsung mengenalinya walau hanya dengan melihat matanya sekali pun.

"Yesung _hyung_?" meski sudah merasa yakin, ia tetap memanggil nama orang itu dengan nada bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Tak ada respon. _Namja _yang dipanggil Yesung itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Siwon meninggalkan kopernya dan berjalan menghampiri orang itu, duduk di sampingnya untuk kemudian langsung membawa tubuh mungil tersebut masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas, kau tahu? Aku berusaha menghubungimu ribuan kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Ternyata kau ada di sini," ujar Siwon sambil mengecupi puncak kepala sosok dalam dekapannya itu, tentu saja setelah lebih dulu memastikan bahwa _namja _tersebut memang benar-benar kekasihnya.

Yesung mendorong bahu Siwon sedikit keras hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ia berujar sambil memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Ah benarkah? Baiklah, aku siap mendengarkan," sahut Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Yesung ringan.

"Aku ingin putus," ucap Yesung singkat, membuat jemari Siwon yang tengah mengusap pipinya berhenti bergerak.

.

_Will you be alright? Even if I'm not by your side?_

_You get lonely so easily so even if you're not alone_

_Will you be alright? Without a person to argue with_

_Without a person to joke around and laugh with_

.

"_Nde_?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Yesung yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin kita putus," Yesung kembali berujar memperjelas ucapannya.

Siwon menghela napas pelan. Sudah ia duga pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu _hyung _kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, sayang? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Siwon bertanya sambil kembali mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung menepis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan. Aku yang bersalah karena sudah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertimu. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu, aku memang tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan Choi Siwon,"

"Uh-huh? Apa yang membuatmu menyesal? Apa aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik selama ini?"

"Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini, Siwon-ah. Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan melihat kekasihku memperlakukan orang lain seperti kekasihnya?" kali ini Yesung menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. Samar Siwon bisa mendengar suara itu bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Masalah _fanservice _lagi, huh?"

"Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku," Yesung menggerutu pelan.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut di kening Yesung yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, "Apa kau lupa kita pernah berada di posisi yang sama?"

"Tapi kan aku tidak sepertimu!" seru Yesung mengelak.

"Yesungie _hyung, _ini bukan seperti kau tidak pernah berada di sini sebelumnya. Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana semua ini berjalan. Apa yang terlihat tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang membuatmu marah, huh?" Siwon kembali berbicara dengan suara yang tetap terdengar tenang. Persis seperti seorang _hyung_ sedang mencoba membujuk _dongsaeng_-nya yang tengah merajuk.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin kita putus. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin kau inginkan," suara Yesung terdengar semakin bergetar.

"Sayang—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"O-okay," Siwon sedikit mengangkat tangannya, mungkin bermaksud untuk membuat Yesung sedikit lebih tenang, "Bukankah sebelumnya kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, _hyung_? Aku bahkan sudah puluhan kali menjelaskan padamu ketika kau marah saat aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan pemeran wanita di dramaku. Kau tahu dengan pasti dimana posisi kita. Kita harus selalu professional. Sekarang kau cemburu pada member lain hanya karena _fanservice_ itu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu pada mereka! Aku hanya lelah denganmu!"

"_Hyung, _dengarkan aku, okay? Bagaimanapun ini memang resiko yang harus kita hadapi. Dua orang _public figure _yang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam tentu tidak boleh terlihat terlalu mencolok. Mendengar skandal kita dengan beberapa artis wanita saja fans dan para _netizen _langsung heboh, bagaimana kalau sampai hubungan kita diketahui oleh mereka, huh? Aku hanya tidak ingin menempatkan kita berdua dalam bahaya, terutama dirimu,"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut, "Aku tahu dan aku benci itu,"

Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung. Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mendapatkan penolakan, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di bahu _namja _manis itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku ingin seperti ini, huh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku hanya milikmu begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa meski apapun yang aku lakukan dengan orang lain, hatiku tidak pernah berada di sana. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa hanya kau dan aku yang nyata di sini. Tapi kau tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Tapi mereka tidak adil! Mereka mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat dengan member lain, mereka bahkan menyuruhmu melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member lain, menyuruhmu memeluk dan mencium mereka di setiap super show, tapi kau tidak boleh kelihatan terlalu dekat denganku. Peraturan seperti apa itu?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengenal Yesung dengan amat sangat baik. Entah apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi sangat sensitif seperti ini, tidak biasanya Yesung mengungkit masalah yang sudah begitu akrab dengan hubungan mereka. Namun jika sudah begini, ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kita sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dunia ini, _hyung_, jadi kita juga harus menanggung segala resikonya, termasuk selalu diatur bahkan dalam kehidupan pribadi kita. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat kita bermain di _M-net mini drama_ dan kau malah dipasangkan dengan Ryeowook? Aku iri setengah mati pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka diijinkan untuk berpasangan di drama itu, sedangkan kita? Aku bahkan memohon pada manajemen untuk memberiku peran sebagai pasanganmu, tapi mereka terus menolak dengan alasan kita pasti akan terlihat terlalu jelas. Mereka malah membuatku sibuk dengan jadwal lain," Siwon mendengus kesal.

"Itu bukan salahku! Lagipula aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas dengan Ryeowook. Bahkan _scene_ kami di sana sangat sedikit!" Yesung kembali mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau tahu setelah itu fans kita mulai membuat sesuatu yang bernama _official couple_? Ah tidak, aku lebih suka menyebutnya _mini drama couple_, sebenarnya. Itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, manajemen mulai menciptakan skenario-skenario aneh yang membuat kalian terlihat semakin nyata untuk menghibur fans. Huh, kau tahu, saat itu rasamya aku benar-benar ingin membakar gedung SM, sungguh. Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan kita yang jelas-jelas nyata, tapi di saat bersamaan mereka justru membuatmu terlihat nyata dengan orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu. Ah baiklah, Ryeowook memang _dongsaeng_-mu, tapi tetap saja, aku kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu pada kita?" Siwon berbicara panjang lebar.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu karena kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapan dan sikapmu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan hal bodoh di _Miracle for You_, huh? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Mereka saja yang terlalu sensitif. Aku hanya mengatakan kita sering melakukan permainan menarik saat di Cheonan dulu, apa yang aneh? Bahkan tidak ada fans atau netizen yang curiga dengan apa yang aku katakan. Mereka semua hanya menganggap itu candaan biasa,"

"Tapi karena itu manajemen langsung melarang kita melakukan aktivitas bersama selama satu bulan penuh! Seharusnya kau bisa sedikit lebih menjaga sikap dan ucapanmu saat bersamaku," Yesung mendengus sebal.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang kau mengerti, kan?"

Masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yesung menatap Siwon dengan wajah bingung, "Mengerti apa?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, diacaknya rambut Yesung dengan gemas, "Mengerti kenapa kita tidak boleh terlihat terlalu jelas di depan publik. Manajemen selalu mengawasi kita dengan ketat. Mereka mengijinkan aku mendekatimu di _stage_, tapi dengan syarat aku juga harus melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member lain untuk menutupinya. Aku melakukan semua _fanservices_ itu untukmu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Yesung menunduk sedih, "Tapi dengan begitu kau jadi memiliki banyak _couple_. Aku tidak suka melihatnya,"

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Kau sering terlihat cemburu saat aku bersama member lain. Terkadang kau bahkan langsung menarikku dari mereka," Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kau terlalu jelas, sayang,"

Yesung memandang Siwon kesal, "Apa yang lucu? Kadang kau sangat keterlaluan! Siapa yang rela melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain tepat di depan matanya?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain, huh? Aku hanya melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member Super Junior. Mereka semua keluarga kita, kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau melakukannya dengan siapa. Kalau bukan aku itu berarti orang lain!" Yesung kembali menggerutu kesal sambil menyentakkan tangan Siwon yang berada di bahunya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Siwon kembali menghela napas dalam. Sepertinya sekarang ia tidak lagi berperan sebagai seorang _hyung _yang tengah berusaha membujuk _dongsaeng_-nya, melainkan orang tua yang sedang berusaha meluluhkan hati anaknya yang berumur lima tahun agar mau makan.

"Kita semua saling mengenal bukan hanya satu atau dua tahun, sayang," dengan sedikit hati-hati, Siwon kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung, "Mereka tahu dengan pasti seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, mereka tahu tidak ada sedikit pun kemungkinan aku akan berpaling darimu. Mereka juga sangat tahu bagaimana rapuhnya _hyung _tersayang mereka ini kalau Choi Siwon tidak berada di sampingnya. Apa kau pikir mereka tega untuk memisahkan kita, huh?"

"Aku hanya takut,"

"Siapa yang membuatmu takut, huh? Heechul _hyung_? Donghae? Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk? Sungmin _hyung_? Apa kau berpikir mereka akan merebutku darimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak suka. Kadang kalian terlihat sangat berlebihan," kali ini Yesung menjawab dengan suara lirih.

Siwon tertawa ringan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, meskipun kita sudah sangat sering membicarakan hal ini, aku akan kembali mengatakannya jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Darimana aku harus mulai menjelaskannya, hm? Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil miliknya.

Siwon pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, "Kita tahu dengan pasti seberapa besar Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae saling mencintai, kan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka akan berpaling dan saling memperebutkan aku, huh? Aku menyayangi mereka, tentu saja. Kau tahu kami bertiga sangat dekat. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dimana pun kami berada. Tidak perlu heran jika pada akhirnya fans memperhatikan kedekatan kami kemudian mereka justru membuat _couple_ baru dengan menendang Eunhyuk atau Donghae. Tapi tetap saja, baik sihae atau pun wonhyuk, itu hanya buatan fans,"

Yesung tampak menggembungkan pipinya sambil sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya, Siwon bisa melihatnya walaupun _namja _manis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menahan bibirnya yang seperti memaksa untuk merekah. _Hyung _kesayangannya ini entah bagaimana bisa selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, bahkan di saat sedang merajuk seperti ini. Tidak heran jika sampai hampir semua orang meragukan bahwa _namja _yang merupakan lead vocal Super Junior itu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketiga puluh.

"Err, siapa yang selanjutnya? Heechul _hyung_? Apa kau juga cemburu padanya?" Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Ya Tuhan, Yesungie, kau ingat sebelum dia menjalani wajib militer dua tahun yang lalu dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku sampai berani berselingkuh dan menyakitimu? Baiklah, kami memang dekat, sangat dekat. Kau tahu itu. Kau yang membuat kami menjadi sedekat ini, kau ingat? Kita sama-sama tahu Heechul _hyung _suka melakukan _skinship_ yang sangat ekstrim dengan semua member, termasuk aku. Tapi kau juga tahu dengan pasti seberapa besar kami berdua menyayangimu. Bahkan aku rasa mungkin Heechul _hyung _akan lebih dulu melempar dirinya ke jurang sebelum berpikir untuk merebutku darimu,"

"Kau berlebihan," komentar Yesung masih tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum, "Siapa lagi sekarang?" ia melanjutkan, "Cho Kyuhyun? Err, baiklah, kalau yang satu ini mungkin aku harus memberikan penjelasan yang sangat lebar agar kau tidak salah paham. Kau tahu kan, di setiap Super Show, kita semua, termasuk kau dan aku, harus melakukan _fanservices_ untuk para fans? Kita melakukannya dengan semua member. Dan kau tahu peraturannya, dari Super Show yang pertama sampai dengan yang kelima ini, aku—sebagai _visual _dari super junior—harus melakukan skinship dengan salah satu member dan membuatnya terlihat paling dominan di antara semua _couple_ yang ada. Aku pernah melakukannya dengan Heechul _hyung_, Hangeng _hyung_, dan juga Donghae. Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau sekarang giliran Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Aku tahu," lagi-lagi Yesung menjawab ketus.

Siwon mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kau merasa kesal melihat _fanservices_ kami selama Super Show 5 ini. Kau tahu, setiap ada Super Show dimana pun, aku pasti langsung mendapatkan ribuan _mention_ di twitter yang membahasa tentang ini. Ada yang memintaku menjauhi Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya pada Sungmin, ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini semacam perusak hubungan, ada yang berdoa semoga Kim Kibum cepat kembali jadi aku tidak kesepian dan menjadi orang ketiga di semua _mini drama couple_, tapi ada juga yang memintaku melakukan lebih. Mungkin kami memang sudah bergerak terlalu jauh," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Berhenti menertawakan hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Siwon menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, berusaha meredam tawanya agar tidak membuat Yesung semakin marah, "Mereka sangat lucu, kau tahu? Mereka menganggapnya terlalu serius. Baiklah, aku mengerti, di mata mereka semua mungkin memang terlihat seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi di balik semua ini, _hyung_. Kau tahu aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, bukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan,"

"Tapi mereka menganggap kalian nyata. Aku tidak suka,"

Siwon menggenggam jemari Yesung lantas mengecupnya lembut, "Kau tidak perlu takut, sayang. Aku memang menyayangi Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangan Choi Siwon? Aku juga sering mengatakannya di berbagai acara. Tapi apa hanya aku? Kau sendiri juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, kan? Kita semua sangat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Semua pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah _maknae_ kesayangan para _hyung _di Super Junior. Hanya saja, kita semua memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kita pada Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin beberapa orang salah mengartikan perhatianku padanya.

Kau ingat, saat Kyuhyun koma di rumah sakit beberapa tahun yang lalu, hampir setiap hari kita semua menangis untuknya? Kita semua berdoa agar Tuhan mengembalikan Cho Kyuhyun pada kita. Kita meminta agar Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan kedua untuk memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik. Kau bahkan berjanji pada dirimu sendiri, kalau Kyuhyun kembali, kau tidak akan pernah marah meskipun dia mengerjaimu. Kau ingat itu, kan? Dan hingga sekarang kau sungguh-sungguh menepatinya. Kalau aku tidak percaya pada kalian, aku pasti akan merasa sangat cemburu. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak perlu merasa takut, karena aku percaya Kim Jongwoon hanya mencintaiku.

Berbicara tentang Cho Kyuhyun, anak itu bahkan terlihat lebih menyayangimu daripada aku. Kalau pun dia benar-benar menjadi orang ketiga di antara kita, aku yakin dia akan lebih memilih bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkanmu daripada merebutku darimu. Kita semua tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun memiliki sudut pandang yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan kita dalam hal _skinship_. Kita bisa melihat bagaimana tidak nyamannya dia setiap kali member lain memeluk atau sekedar menyentuhnya. Tapi setidaknya dia terlihat lebih 'pasrah' saat bersamamu daripada aku.

Tapi aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Kekasihku ini memang _namja_ yang sangat _loveable_, jadi tidak heran kalau ada begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Kau adalah salah satu _hyung _yang selalu ada untuk Cho Kyuhyun saat dia membutuhkanmu. Kau juga salah satu alasan mengapa dia berada di sini sekarag. Apa menurutmu dia akan tega membuat _hyung _kesayangannya ini bersedih dengan merebut kebahagiaannya, huh?"

Yesung kembali diam, membiarkan jemari mungilnya terus berada dalam genggaman hangat Choi Siwon yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon itu adalah benar. Cho Kyuhyun juga merupakan salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangannya. Saat masih berada di panggung super show dulu, tak jarang ia juga melakukan _skinship_ dengan Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Lagipula kenapa harus selalu kekasihnya yang dikorbankan hanya untuk menghibur fans?

Baiklah, ia tahu itu pertanyaan yang mudah, sebenarnya. Choi Siwon mendapatkan predikat '_hyung whore'_ bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tahu, semua juga tahu bagaimana _namja _bermarga Choi itu menggilai yang namanya skinship—terutama sebelum menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya—mulai dari pelukan ringan sampai ciuman yang sering kali berhasil membuat hatinya seperti terbakar. Dan dengan kejeniusannya dalam mencari celah demi meraih keuntungan, sang CEO akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan hal itu sebagai salah satu cara untuk menghibur fans, atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan _fanservice_.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Siwon atau member Super Junior yang lain. Sungguh, ia percaya pada mereka semua, apalagi mengingat usia hubungannya dengan Siwon yang tidak bisa lagi dikatakan singkat. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa kesal sekaligus sedih saat melihat beberapa fans memasangkan Siwon bersama member lain dengan segala macam fakta yang –katanya—menunjukkan kalau mereka itu nyata.

Terlebih ketika ia tengah menjalani wajib militer seperti ini, hampir setiap waktu luang yang ia miliki ia gunakan untuk mengikuti aktivitas member Super Junior lain—terutama Choi Siwon—melalui para fans. Meskipun tidak berada di panggung yang sama, ia masih tetap bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan sialnya, tidak jarang ia menemukan _fanaccount _dari para shipper yang hobi memasangkan Siwon dengan member lain.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak terlalu percaya pada _fanaccount_, terutama dari para shipper yang tentu saja bersifat subjektif. Apa yang mereka tulis belum tentu sama persis dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi tetap saja itu berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal. Sampai terkadang saat super show berlangsung, ia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya di _Mouse & Rabbit _untuk membantu Jongjin dan orang tuanya. Karena jika berada di rumah, ia pasti tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencari tahu apa yang Siwon lakukan di sana.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi _stalker_ hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, sayang,"

Dan Siwon memang tahu mengenai 'hobi' anehnya ini.

"Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan di luar sana, yang penting kita tahu siapa yang benar-benar nyata di sini. Lagipula jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya, aku tidak pernah melakukan _fanservice_ yang berlebihan dengan salah satu member tertentu, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan member lain. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan Heechul _hyung _juga pernah aku lakukan dengan Donghae, begitu juga Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin _hyung _dan yang lainnya. Lalu apa yang bisa dikatakan spesial? Satu-satunya yang membuat kami terlihat nyata adalah imajinasi para fans, dan sepertinya kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan itu.

Jika saja bisa, aku juga ingin sekali menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau hubungan kita itu nyata. Tapi apa kau mau kita berakhir seperti Hangeng _hyung _dan Heechul _hyung_? Apa kau ingin kita menjadi seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong? Kalau aku, tidak, terima kasih. Meskipun harus menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam seperti ini, setidaknya agensi kita tidak pernah melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi mereka,"

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi terkadang keadaan yang seperti ini membuatku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu," suara lembut Yesung kembali terdengar bergetar.

Siwon bangkit dari sofa kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi berlutut di hadapan Yesung.

"Sayang, berhenti memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, okay? Kau itu istimewa, sangat istimewa. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan apa alasan pasti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, aku jatuh cinta padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh begitu dalam hingga aku merasa duniaku tak akan lagi berwarna jika kau tidak berada di sisiku. Kesempurnaan memang bukan milik kita, tapi kehadiramu di sini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hidupku terasa begitu lengkap.

Kau tau kan, aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang _idol _seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku berada di sini karena kau ada di sini. Aku ingin menemanimu meraih mimpimu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan aku. Jika bukan karenamu, aku pasti tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya—sekolah dengan benar, mempelajari bisnis, kemudian menggantikan posisi _appa _untuk memimpin perusahaan. Aku ada di sini hanya untukmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

.

_Where are you going? Why you wanna go?_

_Where are you going? Oh, oh why do you want to go?_

_In the end, you start to cry – what am I supposed to do now?_

_How can I let you go? You are going to fall apart_

.

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung, kemudian jatuh menetes membasahi punggung tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggam jemari mungil milik _namja _manis itu.

Siwon memandang Yesung sendu. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu rapuh setiap kali memangis seperti ini, ia tidak menyukainya. Meskipun di matanya Yesung selalu terlihat indah dalam keadaan apapun, tapi melihat kekasihnya itu menangis seperti ini sungguh membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah dengan kepercayaan diri, sayang. Saat di Cheonan dulu kau pernah meninggalkan aku hanya karena kau merasa kau tidak pantas untukku. Kau mencintaiku, tapi kau terlalu takut untuk terluka. Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memohon pada _appa_ agar mengijinkanku mengikuti audisi _SM entertainment_ untuk mengejarmu. Kau tahu mendapatkan ijin dari _appa _bukan sesuatu yang bisa disejajarkan dengan membalikkan telapak tangan, kan?

Lalu ketika mendengar bahwa kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari sebuah project group baru _SM entertainment_, aku langsung memohon pada manajemen agar mengijinkanku bergabung bersama kalian, padahal saat itu aku sudah lebih dulu memulai debutku sebagai seorang aktor. Ya, meskipun tetap saja setelah itu aku lebih sering disibukkan dengan jadwal individualku, tapi aku sungguh merasa bersyukur, karena akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu melihat seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Apa kau kembali meragukan aku sekarang?"

Air mata Yesung jatuh semakin deras. Sesekali terdengar isakan lirih lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Melihat hal itu, Siwon kembali duduk di samping Yesung dan membawa tubuh mungil itu tenggelam ke dalam dekapannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Yesung berkali-kali seraya berusaha menenangkan _namja _manis itu.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis, sayang. Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat orang yang paling aku cintai terluka seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam pikiranku niat untuk menyakitimu," ucap Siwon sembari mengusap punggung Yesung dengan lembut, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, huh? Kau benar-benar ingin _break_?"

Remasan kuat pada kemeja bagian depannya yang Siwon dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Isakan Yesung justru terdengar semakin keras.

.

_If you leave me, will you really be alright without me?_

_Because you're clumsy at everything without me_

_Because the you that I know is like a child_

_Rather than me without you, you without me makes me more worried_

_Because you're not good at doing things on your own_

.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku memberimu waktu untuk sendiri? Apa kau sungguh tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak berada di sisimu? Daripada aku tanpamu, kau tanpa aku jauh lebih membuatku merasa khawatir, sayang. Ini bukan berarti aku tidak akan terluka tanpamu, hanya saja Kim Jongwoon yang aku kenal ini sangat rapuh seperti anak kecil yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan. Kau mudah kesepian bahkan ketika kau tidak sedang sendirian. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja ,"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, memaksa wajah Yesung yang basah oleh air mata untuk menghadapnya.

.

_It's okay for you to be a bit selfish_

_Even after you leave me, until it stops being hard_

_You can stay near me_

.

"Jika itu sungguh membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus selalu mengingatnya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sini untukmu. Aku akan tetap menjadi tempat untukmu berbagi. Kau tetap boleh berlindung di sampingku sampai kau merasa tidak ada lagi yang terasa sulit untukmu. _Arraseo_?" Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Yesung.

Tetap tidak ada yang sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir _namja _manis itu sebagai balasan. Yesung tampak berusaha meredam tangisnya, terlihat jelas dari kedua bahunya yang bergerak naik turun menahan isakan.

.

_I hate that you look sorry and sad_

_This might be our last time so please smile_

.

"Kenapa kau masih menangis, huh? Aku sudah memberimu apa yang kau inginkan, kan? Tersenyumlah. Bukankah aku sudah jutaan kali mengatakan bahwa kau jauh lebih cantik saat tersenyum?" Siwon kembali berkata, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kedua mata Yesung, beralih turun ke hidung dan kedua pipinya, kemudian berakhir dengan lumatan singkat di bibir tipis milik _namja _manis tersebut..

"A-aku ingin pulang," lirih Yesung dengan suara yang masih terdengar bergetar.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu?" Siwon bertanya sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku ayi pulang sendiri," jawabnya seraya beranjak bangkit.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, okay? Jangan lupa memberitahuku setelah kau sampai di rumah," ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kening Yesung sekali lagi.

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian dengan langkah lemas, perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari apartment Siwon, meninggalkan sang _namja _tampan yang kini tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa seperti sepuluh tahun lebih tua," ia bergumam kecil sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Aku memberimu waktu 3 menit menit untuk kembali ke sini, sayang," ucapnya lagi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

.

_Stay with me baby, stay with me baby_

_Don't go, don't leave me baby, take ma hand_

_Stay with me baby, stay with me baby_

_Don't go, don't leave me baby_

.

Klek.

Siwon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Tepat 15 detik sebelum waktu yang ia perkirakan, _namja _kesayangannya tadi kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartment-ny—di dalam, tentu saja—dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup familiar, sebenarnya. Kim Yesung berdiri di depan pintu apartment-nya dengan kepala menunduk dan jemari mungil meremas ujung _sweater_-nya sendiri, tepat beberapa menit setelah _namja _manis itu meninggalkannya.

Siwon beranjak dari sofa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan langsung membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_," Yesung berucap lirih. Tangannya masih sibuk memilin ujung _sweater_ yang dipakainya, tak memiliki keberanian untuk membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," balas Siwon sambil mengecup kening Yesung.

"Aku selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku pasti sangat menyebalkan, kan? Kenapa kau tidak marah? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi, masih dengan wajah tertunduk dan suara pelan.

"_Jja_!" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membawa Yesung untuk duduk di sofa—atau lebih tepatnya ia yang duduk di sofa dan Yesung berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Kim Jongwoon tidak akan berubah menjadi Yesungie yang seperti anak kecil tanpa alasan. Bagaimana aku bisa marah di saat aku tahu dengan pasti apa alasan Yesungie menjadi seperti ini adalah karena dia terlalu mencintaiku?" ujar Siwon seraya mendekap erat pinggang Yesung.

"Aku hanya takut," Yesung menjawab sambil memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di dada Siwon.

Siwon meraih dagu Yesung lantas mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya tersebut, "Apa yang kau takutkan, sayang? Masalah perbedaan kita lagi? Aku harus menjelaskannya berapa puluh kali lagi agar kau benar-benar mempercayaiku, huh? Kita berbeda bukan untuk membuatmu merasa aku lebih baik darimu atau sebaliknya, melainkan untuk saling melengkapi,"

"Semua orang selalu mengatakan kau itu sempurna. Mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk memasangkanmu dengan aku, bahkan meskipun itu hanya untuk sekedar _fanservice_. Masih ada member lain yang lebih pantas—"

Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Yesung, membuat si _namja _manis menghentikan ucapannya, "Yesung yang sekarang bukan lagi member Super Junior yang selalu disembunyikan di belakang seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Yesung yang sekarang bukan lagi member yang harus bertingkah aneh hanya demi membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Yesung—"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Hey, aku berbicara kenyataan," Siwon tertawa kecil, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang sering berkata seperti itu?"

Yesung semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Meskipun Kim Jongwoon selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku, tapi sepertinya saat itu orang-orang mengalami kesulitan untuk dapat melihat apa yang terlihat olehku. Dulu aku selalu mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar, karena suatu hari nanti mereka semua pasti akan menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat indah. Dan kau lihat sekarang? Siapa member yang paling sering berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku di setiap acara?"

"Kyuhyun juga sering berdiri di sampingmu,"

"Siapa yang lebih sering, kau atau Kyuhyun?"

Masih dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut, Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku. Tapi tetap saja kalau di super show—"

Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, membuat si _namja _manis lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya dengan mata sedikit membulat.

"Berhenti membahas tentang super show, okay?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengerti artinya, kan? Bahkan manajemen pun sudah menyadari bahwa sekarang mata sebagian besar fans mulai tertuju padamu. Di beberapa negara, kau bahkan termasuk ke dalam daftar member dengan fans _official _terbanyak. _Visual _super junior adalah aku, tapi tidak jarang kau mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian di berbagai acara. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir semua orang masih memandangmu sebelah mata, huh?"

"Tapi itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum aku vakum dari super junior. Semua pasti akan segera berubah," Yesung kembali menunduk sedih, "Setelah sekian lama berada di belakang, akhirnya mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiri di depan. Tapi baru saja aku mulai menikmatinya, aku sudah harus meninggalkan itu semua,"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus memberimu terapi kepercayaan diri," Siwon berdecak kecil, "Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau pergi sebentar semua fans akan meninggalkanmu, huh? Mereka masih tetap berada di sini, sayang. Mereka menunggumu. Aku bahkan sangat berharap saat giliranku menjalani wajib militer nanti, aku juga memiliki fans yang luar biasa seperti para fans-mu,"

"Tapi dua tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama, Siwon-ah. Apalagi saat kembali nanti aku sudah semakin tua, siapa yang masih mau menungguku?"

"Kau seorang _stalker_, kan? Kau pasti tahu di setiap super show 5, di mana pun pasti ada _project_-_project _yang dibuat oleh para fans untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka sangat merindukanmu, mereka berjanji untuk selalu menunggumu sampai kau kembali. Kau pasti juga tahu _goods _Super Junior Yesung selalu _sold out _dimana-mana, padahal milik member lain ada yang masih tersisa. Ah, bahkan ada fans yang berhasil meletakkan namamu di puncak Everest, kan? Kau pikir untuk apa mereka melakukan hal itu jika mereka tidak benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah, mereka akan tetap berada di sini saat kau kembali nanti. Lagipula meskipun nanti usiamu semakin tua, aku tidak yakin itu akan berpengaruh pada wajah imutmu ini," ujar Siwon sambil mencium pipi Yesung dengan gemas, membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"Atau bahkan jika mereka semua benar-benar meninggalkanmu, kau masih memiliki satu orang _cloud_ yang paling setia di sini. Dia tidak akan pernah berpaling, karena meskipun ada ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang di hadapannya, matanya sudah lebih dulu tertuju padamu dan hanya akan selalu tertuju padamu. Seorang _cloud_ yang akan mempertaruhkan apapun yang dimilikinya hanya demi melihat bintangnya tersenyum. Namanya adalah—"

"—Choi Siwon!" Yesung balas tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Siwon, "Kau yang terbaik,"

"Tidak jadi putus, kan?" tanya Siwon menggoda.

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, tapi sungguh aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Terima kasih sudah bersabar menghadapiku. Jangan pernah lelah, ne?" ujarnya sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Siwon.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Choi Siwon sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya pada Kim Jongwoon, huh?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga berjanji tidak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi."

"Nah, anak pintar!" seru Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

"Yah! Aku ini _hyung_-mu, Choi Siwon!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Siwon berhenti mengacak rambut Yesung, "Yesungie _hyung_? _Arraseo_!" kali ini tangannya beralih mencubit kedua pipi si _namja _manis.

"Choi Siwon!"

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Siwon lantas menarik tubuh Yesung semakin erat ke dalam dekapannya, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu dan menghirup aroma yang begitu ia rindukan di sana. Ia sungguh tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika ia benar-benar harus pergi meninggalkan _namja _kesayangannya ini. Selain luka yang tentu saja akan ia rasakan, ia juga pasti tidak akan pernah bisa merasa tenang menjalani hidupnya dengan terus dibayangi oleh kekhawatiran mengenai bagaimana Yesung akan bertahan tanpa dirinya.

Kim Jongwoon memang seorang _namja _dewasa yang bahkan berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya, mungkin terlihat sangat tidak wajar jika ia bersikap seolah Yesung adalah seorang anak kecil yang benar-benar bergantung padanya. Tetapi Choi Siwon di sini hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

Yesung adalah seorang anak yang berbakti, juga _hyung _yang sangat perhatian pada Kim Jongjin dan semua _dongsaeng_-nya di Super Junior. Ia selalu ada di sana ketika orang-orang membutuhkannya. Namun, pasti ada saatnya dimana _namja _manis itu membutuhkan orang lain untuk memberinya perhatian serta mendengar keluh kesahnya. Dan Siwon ingin menjadi orang pertama yang berada di sana ketika Yesung membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

Intinya sangat sederhana, Yesung membutuhkannya dan ia membutuhkan Yesung. Itulah mengapa Yesung harus selalu berada di sisinya. Mereka terikat. Yesung tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"_It doesn't matter even if we aren't noticeable to everyone. We love each other and that's all matter,"_ Siwon berbisik seraya mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya," ujar Yesung sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukan Siwon, "Tapi karena Siwonnie yang mengucapkannya, aku yakin itu pasti sesuatu yang bagus, jadi aku menyukainya! Ulangi lagi!" ia berseru sembari tersenyum cerah.

Siwon hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan, "_I love you_," ujarnya sambil meraih wajah Yesung kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N 2** : disini aku mau meluruskan sesuatu sebelum ada yang salah paham (?) ^^  
di ffn ada ff yewon yang juga terinspirasi dari lagu **B2st - **_**will you be allright**_ini, dan ff itu dipublish jauuuuh lebih dulu dibandingkan sama ff ini,  
Aku sendiri sih ngga ngerasa ada sesuatu yang sama di dalam dua ff ini selain lagunya (dan _pairing_-nya)  
meskipun sama-sama sedikit menyinggung masalah _fanservice_, tapi silahkan diperhatikan konteksnya dulu yaa ^^  
sesuatu yang keluar belakangan belum tentu meniru yang keluar duluan, kan?  
tapi mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berpikir kalau aku meniru ff itu  
ngga papa sih, semua orang bebas berpendapat, kan? ^^  
Jadi kalau _readers _menemukan adanya kesamaan (selain _cast _sama lagu + kata-kata yang memang merupakan indo trans dari lirik lagu) silahkan dikonfirmasikan (?) sama aku yaa :)

Mungkin bisa diliat juga, sebenernya lagu b2st itu di ff ini juga ngga berperan (?) terlalu banyak  
karena sebenernya aku udah memikirkan ide yang kayak gini sebelum aku tau lagu itu  
Cuma setelah ada seseorang yang tiap hari kerjaannya nge-_quote _lirik lagu ini di twitter dan bilang kalo lagu ini tu yewon banget, aku jadi dapet inspirasi baru ^0^

Kalo emang harus pake _credit_, aku _credit_ ff ini ke para tukang gosip di twitter yang kerjaannya delu dan menggalau tiap hari xD (yang merasa silahkan silahkan maju ke depan (?) lol)  
ff ini buat kalian semua ^^

**A/N 3** : mungkin dari ff ini keliatan banget ya kalo aku ini shipper yang delu xD  
katanya shipper kalo ngga delu ngga rame lho :p  
Ini ngga ada maksud apa-apa ya, maaf kalo tanpa sengaja ada kata-kata yang menyinggung ^^

_real _atau nggak nya sebuah couple itu tergantung dari sudut mana kita melihatnya, jadi ngga perlu banding-bandingin otp sendiri sama otp orang lain ^^ (padahal ini kerjaanku xD)  
Intinya percaya sama otp masing-masing aja  
_We just have to believe_!\^0^/

di ff ini ada beberapa kejadian nyata (yewon stan pasti udah pada tau :p) tapi mungkin jalan ceritanya ngga bener2 kayak gini, tapi mungkin bisa juga emang kayak gini kan? Atau kalo ngga ya anggap aja kayak gini xD

Okesip! _Special thanks_ buat **Trias unnie** yang udah meluangkan waktu dan sangat banyak membantu ^^  
"_Yewon maybe is not as noticable as others, but sure when you really pay an attention to them, they definitely have something sweeter_" katanya xD  
Jadi buat yang bilang yewon itu cuma pairing ff silahkan diperhatikan lebih baik lagi ;)

Oke ini AN paling panjang sepanjang sejarah orz  
thanks buat yang udah baca ^^


End file.
